Heaven & Hell Tied Together
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: Heaven & Hell enticing each other. Season 8


Heaven And Hell Tied Together

Every time they met, he always saved a smile for her. Not out of kindness, not out of courtesy; but to wind the old bitch up. A raise of the eyebrows, catching her attention with that sly grin. His voice smooth and husky, like a jazz singer. He knew she was enticed toward him, even if he did say so himself. What was not to like?

Handsome, in his opinion, a real charmer. Sharp, snappy suit, power unlimited. He saw her as she was, yet knowing her she'd look at him as his real, true demon. He'd picked a good vessel. A powerful one at that. He knew that there would possibly be more on his mind than just plain old business. He could see it in her eyes, too.

'Where is it?' She asked, her voice ringing like a bell, cutting sharply at his ears. He swore he sometimes heard a certain angelic frequency to her voice. It wouldn't be the first time.

'Now, now, Naomi. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. If we are working in partners, I expect you to be much more...civil.'

'We are not partners, Crowley. If anything we are a nemesis to each other's species. We always have been.'

'Why don't you put a few restraints on your pet angel then. He's working with them too much, don't you think, darling?' He was trying to tease her. It didn't take much, sometimes. Every time there was a bit of flirting, calling each other pet names, patronising each other. But through all that, he had come to find that angels were for the most part, sensitive about the things they want and protect. Unlike him, they had everything to lose.

'Castiel is on my leash,' she laughed, 'when he finds it, he'll be taking it back to Heaven, dear.'

'How can you be so sure?' He quirked an eyebrow, stepped closer. His eyes swept over her grey suit and pristine shirt, her fiery red hair like her temper. She only stood her ground, unblinking. Even for him he found it unnatural.

'Because I am not letting your hands anywhere near the angel tablet.'

'Your faith in Cas is very weighted. How do you not know that your plan will backfire? He's been hanging round Moose and Squirrel too much to be considered normal for your kind.'

'If you mean Sam and Dean, then yes. But this is why we're here, isn't it? To stop the Winchesters from getting their own hands on it. After Castiel finds it, it will simply be a matter of you or me to the finish line. I want the angel tablet. You want the angel tablet and the second half of the demon tablet. Too much to fight for, don't you think?'

'Not at all. I am the King of Hell, aren't I? You underestimate anyone who you think is below you, Naomi.'

She didn't retaliate to that, yet slowly walked toward him.

'You will not get the angel tablet.'

'Don't be so sure of yourself, darling.'

She stopped directly in front of him, a smirk pulling at her angelic features. He remained calm and collective as he smiled a wicked, provoking grin.

'If you weren't an angel, I think I'd like you. You're just the sort of type that could lead an army of demons. But I don't.'

'The same could be said for you,' she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, 'I'm glad we've settled that.'

'And yet you are still standing closer to me.' He whispered, eyebrows in flux as she gave him a look of stone. He could tell she was close to imploding.

'Am I ruffling too many of your feathers?' He added, watching in amusement her forceful restraint. She gazed at him with fury.

'I hate you.' Her eyes lit up pure white, hollow sockets, her essence thriving inside her vessel.

In return he flatteringly let forth his demon eyes, red as blood, staring straight into her bright ones. And then their mouths collided in that hateful, twisted kind of kissing, battling for dominance as they always did. He could feel the light of her eyes taint his dark ones and he wondered for a moment if he was letting this angel affect him. He laughed in response, biting down on her lip, sure that nothing could distract him so easily. This was just playing, spite, a battle in its own true nature. And he was going to win. Kissing harder, tongue sliding down to the back of her throat like a magnet, she also made a noise of triumph as she nipped his lip. This wasn't normal, he knew, but couldn't help it. They were just too dominant for their own good, too powerful and important, too concerned about winning. This was exactly what they had been striving for. He could see her smirk against his mouth, and decided to shut her up. Forcefully grabbing her shoulders, he lead her backwards and backwards, another grin of torment toying on his face. An Angel of Heaven and the King of Hell. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
